<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Kisses by hawkeyeandthewintersoldier</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29306370">Kisses</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/hawkeyeandthewintersoldier/pseuds/hawkeyeandthewintersoldier'>hawkeyeandthewintersoldier</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Evanstan Week 2021 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Actor RPF, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Evanstan Week 2021, Kissing, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:06:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>426</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29306370</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/hawkeyeandthewintersoldier/pseuds/hawkeyeandthewintersoldier</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>5 kisses Chris and Sebastian share throughout their relationship.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chris Evans/Sebastian Stan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Evanstan Week 2021 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2150514</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>51</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Kisses</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is written for Day 2 of Evanstan Week for (surprise, surprise) the prompt Kisses. I really hope people like this ficlet and I also recommend the things others are creating for this event. Everything can be found at evanstanweek.tumblr.com 💕</p><p>This was unbeta'd so my apologies for any mistakes. </p><p>Happy reading 💙</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">
    <span>One</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It starts like this: a late night, falling asleep in Chris’s arms. It’s been a long day and Seb is feeling a bit sleepy and Chris is just there and all the feelings he's been holding in for months now just tumble out of his mouth before he can stop them. And he thinks that maybe he should be worried, should be scared. But this is Chris. And then Chris's lips are on his anyway and everything is good. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <span>Two</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It's not their second kiss, not the third, not even the twentieth. But Seb remembers this one so vividly. It’s the first time he's visiting Chris’s place since they've started dating and Chris barely waits until they are inside before he wraps his arms around Seb. He locks their lips together like he has been starving for this touch, for Sebastian. And it's not the best kiss they've ever shared but it's perfect all the same. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <span>Three</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It's a sad kiss, a kiss goodbye. Their jobs are taking them to different continents for the next few months. Which means no touching, no late night rendezvous, no lunch dates, no hugs, and no kisses. For the time being they have to be content with phone calls and facetime. Seb absolutely hates it. This is by far the saddest kiss he has ever had. He doesn’t want it to end. He never wants to let go of Chris and it kills him that he must. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <span>Four</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chris hugs him at the airport. Neither of them care who's watching. It doesn't matter. Doesn't even register. It's only them in their minds. It's been too long since they've touched. Since he has felt Chris’s lips on his. They say absence makes the heart grow fonder… Seb thinks they might just be right. Chris kisses him and it's like fireworks going off. Butterflies are fluttering in his stomach and he knows for certain that loves this man even more than he did on that very first day. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <span>Five</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It's not their first kiss but it's their first kiss as husbands. All their friends and family are here. It's beautiful and magical and Seb's so excited to share more kisses with this incredible man. With his husband. Because he finally gets to say that now. He likes the sound as much as he likes Chris’s lips on his. He loves Chris to the moon and back and maybe even further and he never ever wants to stop kissing him. Not until his dying day and after that too, if he may. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>You can also find me on tumblr as hawkeyeandthewintersoldier 💕</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>